


𝕥𝕣𝕒 𝕝𝕖 𝕣𝕠𝕧𝕚𝕟𝕖

by heaven21



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaven21/pseuds/heaven21
Summary: A trip can change the future of many people, and in this trip sam Rake falls in love with a university student, student of one of his best friends!Y/n has many problems with his body but on a trip to the country of her dreams she falls in love, how will this beautiful love story end?Did Sam find the Venus he was looking for?
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake & Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader, Samuel Drake/plus size reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guys, and here we are again, this next one, is not dedicated and was not asked by anyone was just an idea I had!! 
> 
> this fanfic will be short will only have 3 parts but I really hope you enjoy!!! <3 
> 
> and thank you gys for all the love you are giving me 
> 
> I repeat again, English is not my first language, so I ask that if you notice any grammatical error I would be grateful without being told, so let's get started!

𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤: romance, age difference

It was just another day in college, me and my best friend Evie were on our way to the auditorium to get the news that everyone was waiting for.

"Where will we go this year?" asks Evie with a huge smile on her black colored lips, she was very different from all the people I knew, she had a beautiful body and drew everyone's attention, not only for her physical appearance but also for her intelligence, but to the misfortune of many she was a lesbian, but that didn't stop her from hearing comments from the older boys.  
To contrast I was the opposite, I was chubby and had a lot of self-esteem problems, and even being quite intelligent I was always ignored by everyone.  
At the moment we are in the second year of the university and the archaeology course (to which we both belong) organized every year a two-week trip abroad.  
In our first year we travelled to Amsterdam, I don't think I ever had so much fun on a study trip.

We are 3 days away from the trip, our teachers liked to keep it a secret where we were going until it was almost day to go, and this year was no different.

On the way to the auditorium we saw our symbolism teacher, sitting in the garden talking to a man, who seemed to be in his 40s, he was tall, well structured and had a cigarette in his hand, he was very attractive and every step we took I felt my heart beating faster and faster, and I'm sure Evie also noticed that.

"He's quite attractive huh?" she talks and laughs as she looks at me, stopping in my front, putting my back to the two men who were talking on the park bench.

"W-what are you talking about?" I replied nervously, looking everywhere avoiding eye contact with her, at that moment she falls in laughter at how nervous I was.

"I've known you for 9 years Y/n you really don't think I recognize you when you fall in love?" she laughs loudly  
"F-falling in love? I don't even know him, but yeah he's quite handsome and seems smart" I spoke in between sobs trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"okay okay, I'll try to believe you" she goes back on her way and blinks at me  
"That's really stupid" I laughed and ran to reach her and pushed her a little bit  
In the midst of laughter and pushing our attention was called when we heard my teacher's voice calling out to us.  
"Y/n, Evie!"  
my body turned to stone when I heard it and turned slowly towards it and the next moment I was so nervous that it felt like my heart was going to jump out of my mouth.  
When we looked at them my teacher was just holding his hand up and making a gesture to bring us closer.  
evie looked at me and smiled like she had never smiled before, took me by the arm and led me towards the two men.

When we got there, I couldn't even breathe anymore, he was even more attractive then i thought he had a pleasant smell mixed with the cigarette smoke, and I was very hyptotized by him.  
"Hello Dr. James" we said in harmony, well evie spoke louder, I was a little too nervous to even speak  
"So girls are eager to know what this year's destination is ?" dr.james spoke with a huge smile on his face.  
I looked discreetly at the mystery man and he was staring at Evie, laughing a little, barely he knows that she was lesbian.  
While distracted by my thoughts I could hear evie responding cheerfully to dr.james focusing his attention on her.

It's not that I don't like to have attention but at that moment I felt very shy and I didn't even know how to say anything, and it made me more relaxed to know that I didn't have to speak...

"And you Y/n?" dr.james turned to me waking me up, and with him, the mysterious man looked at me also our eyes crossed and with that he stared at me as if he was analyzing me from top to bottom, which put me in a very uncomfortable situation. I tried to look away and answered the professor  
"Y-yes, too anxious to see what fantastical place you will take us this year" I answer clearly trying not to show how nervous i was.

He smiled at us and quickly turned to pronounce "this here is an old friend of mine, Samuel drake, he helped me rescue some artifacts that the museum of London had been looking for a while, and with his help we coud finally find them" with this small presentation he turned to samuel and in turn introduced us "These are my best students Y/n L/n and Evie smith, they have been here since last year and you can believe that I have never found students as smart as them".  
Sam looked at us both at a glance, staring at evie, which made me a little sad, even though I knew I’d never have anything to do with him, because of the age difference, and also the simple reason I was ugly and chubby.but without warning his gaze turned again to me, and there it remained.  
As I listened to Evei and the two men talking, I noticed the looks Sam gave me like he was trying to decode some code.  
Sometimes I would answer one question to another but I would always try to avoid talking, so as not to draw your attention to me, but Sam still looked at me discreetly.to tell the truth I think I felt too nervous to have a man like Sam look at me, I’ve always been ignored by everyone and I’ve never been in a relationship, or even had my first kiss...

Halfway through our conversations and looks, we heard the bell ring and I and Vie took the opportunity to go to the auditorium.  
"He seems to be a very smart man, and kept looking at you," said Vie with a smirk on his face

"Get out of the way" I said "he would never have interested a girl like me, look at me I’m chubby, I’m not attractive like you or any other girl in this school, and even if I was now I won’t see him anymore so don’t even think about it" I spoke a little sad and cold, I know it is not her fault but even so I had no great interest in talking more about this subject.  
"but Y/n.." she said a little resentful. 

"just forget it okay" I smiled and pulled her hand "come on, or we’ll be late like last year" she laughed and followed me.

________________________________________________________________

some time had passed and all 30 students were already sitting in the auditorium chairs.  
And with that the teachers responsible for the archaeology course, went in and sat down in their respective seats and that's where Dr.james came in, but for once he was alone, I don't know if I breathed of relief or of tirsteza because sam drake wasn't with him but I just ignored, I glanced at Evie and she smiled at me, did she notice my confused reaction?

"Good morning students, as you know every year the history and archaeology course organizes an end-of-year trip for the students of the course and this year will be no different, with that in the teachers we decided that we would go this year to ....some time had passed and all 30 students were already sitting in the auditorium chairs.  
And with that the teachers responsible for the archaeology course, went in and sat down in their respective seats and that's where Dr.james came in, but for once he was alone, I don't know if I breathed of relief or of tirsteza because sam drake wasn't with him but I just ignored, I glanced at Evie and she smiled at me, did she notice my confused reaction?"Good morning students, as you know every year the history and archaeology course organizes an end-of-year trip for the students of the course and this year will be no different, with that in the teachers we decided that we would go this year to .... Drums please" and at this moment everyone in the auditorium started beating their feet on the ground to imitate a drum "LET'S GO TO ITALY" when I heard it I was amazed, I always wanted to go to Italy but I had never had the opportunity to do so.  
I looked at evie and we both laughed with the news, but at this moment everything froze when I looked at the teacher again, I saw Samuel Drake entering the auditorium inside  
"And to guide us and help us on this journey, I asked a great friend of mine Samuel Drake! he will help us discover the wonders behind the Roman ruins and the Renaissance streets" the teacher spoke with enthusiasm but at that moment I was so red that I didn't even know where to put my face.  
I looked at him with a panicky expression "no can do, please tell me I'm hallucinating" I complained softly "don't worry girl I'll help you win his heart" she winked at me and smiled wickedly.

I couldn't believe that it was happening, I felt myself being observed, so I looked ahead and felt Sam staring at me, I couldn't believe he was looking at me and it wasn't a normal look he seemed hypnotized by me (not that this can be true because I never had any kind of beauty).  
I tried to ignore it and just stood up with the other students, pulling evie to come with me.  
But almost at the exit we were stopped by dr.james and sam.  
"so girls are happy with the decision?" he looked at us cheerful, then evie pinched my arm to make me talk  
"Of course, professor, it's going to be wonderful, when do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow! we postponed the end of classes a bit and we'd rather go tomorrow" he exclaimed with joy.  
I and evie smiled at each other and laughed, I couldn't believe I was going to Italy already tomorrow.  
"I'm sorry girls, but my colleagues are calling me "Dr.james left our side to go talk to his colleagues leaving us with sam

"I hope you're excited, I've heard a lot about you two" sam spoke in a husky voice. Looking closer I could see that he had a tattoo on his neck, and that he had some scars, on his arms, what does this man do to be full of scars ?

"Yes, I've always wanted to go to Italy since I was a little girl." I answered a little embarrassed.  
"I've been there a few times and I can say that the only thing I didn't like was their fashion style" he laughed "it's a bit tight" i laughed at that comment, he seemed like a pretty fun person.

we had to talk a little and I got to know a little more sam, he was a traveled person, and that left me even more interested in him, besides he was super smart in history.  
But in the middle of the conversation I realized a few times that he looked more at me than at Evie, and that sometimes he touched my arm, and at each touch I trembled a lot...  
I didn’t know what was happening to me, but it made me nervous.

At last we left but not before he said goodbye to us with a hug, he first embraced Eve.... But when he hugged me, I was afraid he might feel my heart beating.

his body was large and I looked like a child next to him, but I felt comfortable, inspired his perfume and felt that I had known him for years, it was a strange but good feeling....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✯ heyyy, and I've come back to bring you the second part of this wonderful story, I hope you're enjoying it, and once again I remind you that you can make requests, I'll be happy to write them!!!
> 
> ✯ And as i have said in almost all my stories, english is not my first language, so i would appreciate it if you noticed any grammatical errors. without further ado, GOOD READING!!!

𝕨𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕤: romance, age difference, semi mature

On the way home evie and I were talking about what clothes we were going to take and what places we were going to visit when we got there.  
evie is my neighbor so we can talk all the way, but I was a little distracted, the touch of sam left me thinking the whole trip, and evie noticed that.

"What's wrong Y/n? you're very strange, I've never seen you so distracted" she approached me and stopped in front of me making me bump into her and look confused into her curious eyes.  
I remained silent, I didn't know what to say to her... I was afraid to hear her say that she was right... but deep inside she was, I fell in love with Sam and only met him a few hours ago, I don't even know how this could happen but I kept thinking about him.

"nahhh you won't tell me you're still thinking about sam ? who would've thought you were really in love, and as you know I was right when I said you were in love"  
Without being able to say a word I looked into her eyes and felt mine drown in tears, I had never fallen in love in my life, and I know that when a girl like me falls in love, she will be rejected, and I wanted to stop myself from being ashamed.

"hey don't cry" evie said and hugged me tightly forcing me to sit on the sidewalk almost in front of our houses "why are you like this?" she kneels in front of me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want to fall in love, you know a girl like me won't stand a chance with a man like Sam, and I don't even know why he was looking at me so much, and then... his touch hypnotized me... ahhh I don't know what to say!!!" I exclaimed in an outburst of crying and anger.

"Y/n, it's natural to fall in love, unfortunately we don't run our hearts, and why would you be rejected? you are beautiful and he looked at you with interest, he almost ate you with his eyes I noticed, but you never know, if something can happen if you don't let your heart accept. and for God's sake I've known you for 9 years and I've never seen you in love. why don't you give yourself a chance and things may go well" she says calmly, without taking her look away from mine.

"Do you really think so?" I said in a shaking voice because of crying.  
"Yeah, sure, come on, we got a lot of stuff to get ready for tomorrow."

I smiled and grabbed her hand...

______________________________________________________________

The night was calm, of course I spent a lot of time thinking about sam and what I was going to say to him when I saw him again, but in the middle of this confusion of thoughts I fell asleep.

I woke up at about 8am and when I looked at my mobile phone there were more than 6 unanswered calls from evie , I took my mobile phone still half asleep and called him

"Y/N BY LOVE OF GOD SAYS TO ME THAT YOU ARE NOT DORRYING TO BE AT THE AIRPORT AT 9:30 AM" she screams in my ear almost causing internal bleeding.  
"Of course not" I lied "I'm almost ready" I got up fast

"1 you know I'm not dumb and I can tell when you're lying and 2 I WILL SEE YOU LITTLE IN THE BEDGE, HAVE YOU BEEN LITTED IN 20 MIN" and with this she hangs up on me

In just 20 minutes, I took a quick shower, put on the clothes I had prepared and said goodbye to my parents as quickly as possible, and before I knew it, I was already at my door ringing the bell like crazy.  
I opened the door and was soon pushed into her car.

"Good morning to you too" I mumbled  
"we're already late so good day will have to stay for later"

In less than 20 minutes I got to the airport, and we could already see a lot of people waiting for us, but still in the middle of all these people I could see the man my heart fell in love with and from what I understood he noticed us right away, But that wasn’t very impossible, being that the Vie was driving like crazy.  
I turned to the Vie and tried to breathe but the expression of the Vie made me panico I looked back suddenly and saw sam approaching the car. He was wearing a brown sweater, with v-neckline, and jeans, it was simple but attractive.  
I tried to pretend I hadn’t seen him but it was too late, and before I knew it Sam was poking at my window, I look quickly to her and then She gave me a look of encouragement.

I nodded positively and took a deep breath, and finally looked again at Sam, opening the window.

"hey girls do you need help with your bags ?"

"N-" I was going to reply when Evie interrupted me "well I didn’t because I only brought two backpacks, but Y/N´s bags are a little heavier if you can help us we would be grateful" I looked at her quickly and wished to kill her, but at the same time I was grateful that she had done it.

"of course, I’ll be happy to do it" he spoke with a softer and more raspy voice, opening the door to me.

At that moment I no longer knew what else to do, I was so ashamed but delighted by his sympathy but also angry with myself for not knowing what to do or say.

He took my bag and helped me, going to the place where was everyone, and while we were wating we sat there chatting for a while about the trip.

After a few minutes later Dr.James showed up and started distributing the plane tickets, and as soon as I got mine I went to Florence with the hope that she would stay by my side.  
"Where did you stay?" I said, all excited  
"B7 and you ?" she replied  
"E9" with this news both discouraged a little but still, we were quite excited.

I looked around to find sam but he was talking to a teacher, she was an art teacher, she was quite young but neither I nor evie liked her.  
when Sam noticed that I was staring at him, he raised his head and looked at me with a smirk  
I felt my face burn, and as incredible as it may seem I didn’t look away from his eyes, which made him have an unexpected reaction.  
he looked me up and down and bit my lip then, and with that I looked away from his gaze.

It had been a while and Sam was still talking to that woman, I can’t deny that I feel a little jealous but I couldn’t do anything she was beautiful and had a better body than me, even if I wanted to compete she won.

We were heading to the loading dock when I tried to find Sam, but I couldn’t find him, until he looked at me with a slightly repressive face.

"Hey? What’s going on It looks like you saw a woman ghost," I laughed a little but she’d still have that expression on her face  
"okay etsas scare me, what’s up? you forgot something was?" I tried to understand the situation

"Ahm Y/n... don’t freak out but... on the way here I had to go to the bathroom as you know, but when I got there I heard Sam talking to the art teacher, to which they have known each other for a few years and ..." I was afraid of what she was going to say next, but I still took a risk and asked

"What did you see?" I spoke with a little fear  
"he kissed her... I didn’t want to tell you but I couldn’t hide it from you, I don’t want to see you hurt"

I don’t know what I was expecting... he didn’t know me and besides the worst he said she was a better choice, when I turned back I saw him walk in our direction accompanied by the teacher.

She looked at me with a happy look but soon changed when she saw something unexpected, my eyes filled with tears, and I turned away.

I tried to get on the plane as fast as I could, and when I barely did, I sat down and looked out the window, and I put my headphones and a book on it and I prayed that it would all go away.  
as I was reading, I could see the passengers sitting in their seats, but I didn’t notice who was sitting next to me, when I turned around to find out when I saw him standing there again, putting the suitcase in the small compartment above.

our eyes crossed and I sensed in silence, I just wanted to ignore that it existed and that the first time I fell in love, it was already down the drain before it even started.

"It looks like we’re going to be shipmates" she talks sitting up next to me. I couldn’t talk to her or I’d tear myself apart. " You were reading "The name of the rose" of Umberto Eco"... a good book by the way, I was already in that abbey with my younger brother" I continued to ignore what he said.

but I was interested when he said he’d been to the abbey of the book

"and how was it?" I asked shy still with a crying face, but still not looking at it

"Well it was quite interesting by chance, we were helping my sister-in-law to do a report on the site and we had the opportunity to read some documents that prove the story." he spoke looking at me a little... timid ? why would he be shy?

"I find that very interesting, where else have you been ?" And from this question we developed our conversation and a journey of only a few hours ran by. I learned more about him, I learned that he had been imprisoned for 15 years in Panama because of a treasure hunt, and I also knew a lot about him, including that the art teacher was his first girlfriend and her name is Crystal.

"but enough about me, and you who’s real Y/N ?" he spoke with a more hoarse tone, which made me quite nervous

"A-Hm I’m not very much 22 years old, I love archeology and basically that’s it" he looked at me and let out a light laugh  
"and relationships, are you single?" When he asked that question my heart was already racing, and I didn’t know what to answer, so I was just being honest.

“yeah i am” im said turning my face too the window

""Interesting... means you don’t have any kind of experince, with a men?" he said with a smirk on his face

“actually no, I’ve never given myself much for relationships I’ve always suffered a lot for being chubby and still can’t accept..." at that moment I felt his look glide all over my body, it seems that the information that key to solving a very difficult problem. I was ashamed and looked away from his, but I could still feel his gaze resting on me.

I looked at the window to try to ignore, at that moment my heart could actually stop... it was beating fucking so fast.  
I was so nervous, and I think sam noticed that too. But luckily the flight attendant started warning us to fasten our seatbelts, as we were soon going to land.

"You’d better fasten your seatbelts, we’ll be landing soon," she said with a smile on her lips, and so we did.

After the plane landed, I got up quickly and got out of it.  
my smile was huge, I couldn't believe I was in Italy, it was a beautiful moment for me  
However the thought and questions of sam still remained in my head, could it be that for some chance he might be interested in me? with this idea in my mind, my smile opened more and more.

When I saw evie come out of the plane, the first thing I did was run into her arms, putting her confused.

"Y/n are you so cheerful ahaha what happened?" she talks laughing and pulling me forward to not disturb anyone.

"Guess who was by my side in the flight" I spoke smiling as I swirled along the way to the bus that would take us to the hotel on the outskirts of Florence

"no way!!!SAM WAS SIT BY YOUR SIDE?" she shouted putting everyone around us looking at us, including sam. when my gaze touched his he smiled, and I smiled shy.

"yes come on, along the way I'll tell you everything" I grabbed his arm and started telling him everything that had happened

_____________________________________________________________

𝕊𝕒𝕞 ℙ𝕠𝕧:

Well, I received the invitation to travel to Italy, in order to help the students of a great friend of mine, but what I didn't count on was that I would face love during this trip.

When I arrived at the university where james teaches, I was amazed at how many students followed archeology and history, and even more when james told me the name of two girls, who as he himself said were his best students.

While james and I caught up, james interrupted the dialogue to introduce me to the duo...

Y/n... When I laid my eyes on her I felt an attraction almost instantaneously, she was beautiful, even though she was outside the standard of beauty, she had a charm, she looked like a living goddess.

I had to get to know her better but she was quite shy... but that wasn't what would stop me.  
When she fixed her eyes on me I prayed to God to control me in front of her, and her voice was soft... everything about her was pure and perfect.

But wouldn't it be wrong to talk to her or even relate to her? Because of the age difference we both had.  
the hours went by and every time I looked at her I felt her gaze drifting shyly.

this was driving me crazy inside, i didn't know how to act... during the time we talked at the end of the lecture, we had a little chance to talk and i felt like a teenager again, i was anxious... nervous... she was quite intelligent and that just made me more attracted to her.

During the rest of that day I felt in the clouds and even trying to get the wrong thought out of my head, I couldn't control myself and I longed to see her again.  
To remember the calm and shy way she spoke to me, It was boiling my blood, and the thoughts I had were more and more erotic, and I did not know how long I would hold on until I possessed her body.

I woke up in the morning and got up quickly, I wanted to get to the airport fast so I could see her again.  
I picked up the suitcase and headed for the car, and in a few minutes I arrived at the airport.

I was helping james make a list of students who would go until I saw a car coming full speed ahead of us, and as I looked inside, I got more excited.

I asked a colleague to take my place and I approached the car, looked out the window and noticed the red face of y/n and laughed a bit, she gets all messed up just seeing me coming, I find that funny.

“hey girls do you need help with your bags ?" 

I said with a smile, soon after I got an answer that Y/n would appreciate help to carry your suitcase, and I like a gentleman opened the door for her and helped her with her suitcase.

A few minutes later after some conversation, I see evie and Y/n walk away, to talk about the trip, but when I look to the side I see someone I haven't seen in a long time... Crystal.

I approached her and only after touching her spleen did she notice who I was

"Sam Morgan?" she asked with a broad smile on her lips

"in the flesh, I didn't think I saw it here," I answered, trying to figure out why she was there.

"I'm the art teacher, well I knew james would bring an old friend but I never imagined it would be you... you're quite different" she laughed a bit, and put her hand on my shoulder

"because even I didn't think you were here... but I'm glad to see you again, well I hope after all these years you'll let me buy you at least a cup of coffee."

she laughed and accepted, so while we waited to get to the flight's gate, we went to a small cafe and stayed there to chat.

It was nice to see her again, but halfway through the dialogue started to get hotter and before I knew it I already had her lips on mine.

When we separated a little out of breath, I saw evie looking at me with a panic face and when she realized that I had seen her she ran back to the others.  
"I think it's time to go" I said and got up helping crystal to get up too.

On the way I saw my muse, talking to evie and when her face saw mine, her eyes burst into tears, and I just saw her running.

had evie seen us? had she told to her?

I got on the plane and saw that the person next to me was Y/n, when I looked in your direction I saw your eyes swollen with tears, and I saw that you were reading a book.  
I took the cue, and I tried to talk to her, at first she was very quiet, but eventually she started talking.

A journey of a few hours, it became fast and the closer we got to the destination, the more I wanted to stay there with her.

“but enough about me, and you who’s real Y/N ?" I said getting a little closer to her, I wanted to get to know her better

"A-Hm I’m not very much 22 years old, I love archeology and basically that’s it" Even though to her, it didn’t seem like much to me, it was like reading a book and listening to it hypnotized me.  
As she watched her lips move, I couldn’t resist looking at the rest of her body, and as much as she didn’t think she was pretty, I thought her body was a sculpture.  
little by little I felt my body warm, and without further delay I went straight to the question that belonged to do from the beginning

"and relationships, are you single?" when I asked her I saw her express to be ashamed, and with this reaction I could already draw some conclusions.

yeah i am”She said, in an unfriendly way avoiding looking at me, I just didn’t know if I could handle it, much more, I felt me getting hard as a rock, but I still continued the conversation

""Interesting... means you don’t have any kind of experince, with a men?" at this point I was no longer able to control myself so I just let myself go, I wanted more information, I wanted to know how pure she was

“actually no, I’ve never given myself much for relationships I’ve always suffered a lot for being chubby and still can’t accept..." 

I couldn’t say anything else, I just kept looking at his body and tried to get closer, but my action was stopped when the flight attendant asked us to fasten our belts.

A few minutes later, we were on the ground, and that’s when I heard my name.

"no way!!! SAM WAS SIT BY YOUR SIDE?" I heard Vie shouting at Y/n and her expression changed from smiling to embarrassed and looked at me, I smiled at her and felt myself falling in love even more

I flew to make her my muse...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you're enjoying this story, but it is with great sadness of mine that I bring you the last chapter.
> 
> I also warn you that this last chapter will have content nsfw. Thank you for all the love you've given me!!!
> 
> I repeat again that English is not my first language so I would be very grateful if you would correct me.  
> and im really sorry if the nsfw oart its kind bad its my first time wrinting this kind of stuff
> 
> Now without further ado, GOOD READING!!!!

I couldn't even believe I was in Italy, let alone believe that there might be a chance that Sam could have feelings for me.

The bus trip was calm and I took pictures of several rural places we passed by, I was talking a lot with evie about what had been sussed in the plane, but I think it made her too happy, she wouldn't shut up ahahaha.

Whenever I looked in front of the bus where the teachers were, I saw sam standing up, talking to teacher james and with crystal, I didn't like to remember at all that they had kissed, even though I hadn't seen the kiss it's painful for me to think about such a thing.

sometimes i felt sam looking at me and when i gave him back the look, he would bite his lip, which made me nervous, but excited. i had never felt anything romantic about anyone, and the first time someone took an interest in me, he's twice my age and he's super attractive.

In a few minutes we were already in front of the hotel. Some people had separated because it was a small hostel, and it didn't fit many people, and those who didn't stay in it would go to a hostel closer to the station.

"Do you think sam will stay at our hotel?" I asked him to hold his mobile phone looking for a place to have lunch.

"ahhh I don't know, but if he doesn't stay, I'm sure he'll find a way to come see you here" she says laughing maliciously  
but still I was anxious I really wanted him to stay here... it might not happen at all but I wanted you close by.

I was getting desperate and saw a lot of people getting off the bus but I couldn't see that I really wanted to. And without giving me time to continue watching crystal I called the students to check in, and distributed the rooms where we were going to stay 3 each.

"stop looking, you were already making me nervous!" evie talks almost killing me with the look  
"my hope died..." I said lowering my head when I felt someone approaching. I lifted my head quickly but mine changed when I realized it was crystal that was in front of me

"Good girls I'll stay with you two" she said looking at me a little arrogant, I didn't understand why, but her expression changed when she looked behind me.

she smiled and waved, and when I looked back I saw my prince enchanted

"so the trip was good Y/n?" he turned to me ignoring her, and as I was going to answer she left our side

"quite quiet, I took some pictures" I smiled in embarrassment  
"but you're missing one" he says by taking the phone out of his pocket.  
and opening the camera. he approached me and put his hand on my waist holding me tightly "evie join us" he said smiling, and so when she joined us she took our picture.

after we took some pictures, sam continued with his hand on my waist, but before he took it off he slid it all the way to my breasts and stopped before he got there.

"Thanks for the photo my love, now I'm going to my room if you don't mind" he says turning around and grabbing his little bag.

"Did you see that?" I said grabbing and he was smiling at me.

"I told you, he's flirting with you, it's only a matter of fighting back," she said, but I felt something was wrong, when I looked back I saw crystal with a little bit of anger.

"Fight back like when I have a competition" I say pointing in the direction of crystal coma head

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure he prefers you, but forgetting that we'll have lunch?" she asked me already dragging me to the door

"Wait, I've got to go to the bathroom to change my shirt, it's too hot outside, if I'm dressed like this I'll die of heat" I say by turning around "I won't be a minute, I promise"

"You better, or I'll get you, even if you're naked" she said laughing

I took my evil and ran to the elevator, got in and pressed my floor. As I was walking out towards the room I heard crystal talking to someone

"You can't hit on her like that, Sam, she's much younger than you are, besides look at her, do you think she has leather for you?" she says, those words made me dizzy, she wasn't lying... I was too ugly and unkempt, I don't have the body that men find attractive, on the contrary, they would only disgust me from seeing me.

"Can you mind your own business? fuck if I forgot how annoying you were when you were annoyed" he says laughing "you didn'rule my life, you understand?”besides she's more than you've ever been to me, she's not a one-night stand, she's a one-night stand and for God's sake, don't shout at me."

He says already angry but his words were sweet... he really likes me... is this just a dream?Next thing I knew crystal was coming towards me, I ran into the elevator again to pretend I'd only gotten there at that moment.when she opened the elevator and saw me, I almost felt sorry, she looked crying and couldn't even look at me.I left slowly and walked towards the door of my room. 

When I was already at the well said door I felt someone behind me.

"hey again" I turned around and saw sam, he was looking mysterious and angry, that made the attractive

"hey" I smile without stopping looking into his eyes."Where are you going now?" he asked quietly, leaning against his bedroom door."Me and evie are going to a pizza place nearby for lunch, I just came to change for something cooler," I said, opening the bedroom door.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" he said but when I turned to answer him he was too close to me, and I could almost feel his body leaning against mine.  
"Y-yes of course, ahm can you wait just a little ?"

I didn't know what else to say my heart was beating too fast and I didn't even know what to do.

"Of course I'll wait for you in the elevator" he walked away from me and went towards the elevator, I could feel that he was very angry.  
i walked into the room and the thought of him being angry no matter how bad it made me feel excited... try to ignore that thought and i ran to the suitcase and chose the shirt that best sat on my body, when i finished i ran out of the room and headed for the lift

"Let's go?" I spoke up, and as soon as I entered I felt the look of sam devouring my body.

"Of course, I'm starving" he leaned a little bit to press the boot that would take us to the entrance floor.As I stood next to him I felt tiny, he was really tall, and as I was only 1.50m tall I felt like a child. when we got there evie was already getting ready to complain to me, but when he saw sam coming out from behind me his mouth almost fell off

“ you two..." she whispered in my ear, and as soon as I heard it, I was all embarrassed. I'd never done anything like that before

."n-no, we didnt doo nothing, I swear!" I raised my hands in protest

"ahahaha you really get cute when you get nervous" she laughed and kept walking, I ran after her and hit her in the armThe afternoon passed quickly at lunch and we were talking a lot and I kept telling embarrassing stories of my own, and I laughed a lot, but also told things that made me almost fall out of the chair laughing so much. 

After all we went to have the rest of the class regroup and to see some museums and sam was always by my side, he really is very intelligent.When it got dark we went for a walk in the city, but evie told me she was going to stay with a colleague of ours (we both knew what that means). but that made me nervous because I would be alone again with sam and I was not prepared.

"So, where do you want to go?" he asked me as he left the restaurant  
"I don't know very well I don't know anything here, but I could use an ice cream ahahah" the truth is I really wanted an ice cream, so I could find an excuse not to talk to him 

"Of course, why don't we have an ice cream while we visit the city?" he smiled and took me by the hand slowly  
my heart was pounding at a thousand an hour I could already believe that it was coming, basically I'm going to have my first date with him alone.

On my way to the ice cream parlor, Sam told me some historical facts about the places we passed by, until when we arrived there, the ice cream parlor was closed.

"I really thought it was open, well let's go to another one" he grabbed my mother and pulled me with him  
"o-of course" said embarrassed

it was strange to be hand in hand with him, he seemed so protective but at the same time daring.  
When I came back to reality again, we were on our way to a small alley further from downtown, and in a few seconds we reach a small garden by the river

."We could stay here for a while, what do you think?" he said, pulling me to a bench covered with petals and flowers that fell from the tree.

"Of course this place is beautiful," I said, looking at the river. Sam sat down by my side and put some of my hair behind my ear.

"Y/n can I ask you something?" he said taking a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

"Yes, why not" at that moment I was getting nervous, anxious, didn't know what would happen next.

"What do you feel when you're next to me?" That question was very direct... did he know I liked him?

"I feel pretty goo-" 

"That's not it, what you feel when I talk to you, I touch you..." good if the other question was direct then...

"I don't know... I feel nervous, anxious, like I want to be with you all the time..." I looked at him and his eyes were fixed on mine. I couldn't run away, I didn't want to, I wanted him to kiss me.  
"Oh yeah?" he put a hand on my neck caressing him, and calmly. little by little he lowered himself until he touched my neck with his lips... that was wonderful, my body was tense, my blood was boiling "keep talking love" he spoke in a husky voice, sucking the skin off my neck and biting gently.

."What do you want me to say?" I spoke breathlessly, I could no longer stand it, but my legs started to rub each other, that feeling again invaded my body

."How do I make you feel dear?" He climbs his kisses up to my ear, leaving me with chills and no breath.

"Hot..." I put my hands on his shoulders, and moaned softly. I couldn't believe what Sam was doing at that moment. 

"Why me? You had so many options... why me?" I asked him to look at me.

"You have something that fascinates me, that attracts me me...you're pure, intelligent, sweet, you have a fantastic body...and darling you drive me crazy, I'm controlling myself a lot these days" he pulled me over him and put his hands on my thighs caressing them.

"but what do you want with me? just to have pleasure and then abandon me like you did with crystal?" I spoke with a few tears in my eyes, I was afraid this moment would come

"No, not my angel, I want you for me, I can't stand the thought of someone touching what's mine..." he approaches my ear "and you're mine"

After hearing that, my heart stopped, I didn't know what to say, I just hugged him and let myself be there for a while while while he massaged my back and left marks on my neck.  
And it was in that moment.... I felt brave and I started to do the same to him, I felt something hard under me, he was controlling himself not to do anything stupid right there.  
I got up and started to walk "we'd better go or we'll have to give satisfactions to the other teachers" he agreed and continued to hold my hand. When I got to the hotel he took me to my room.  
"thank you for tonight princess" he said putting a sweet kiss on my cheek

"I'm the one who thanks you sam..." I said and quickly entered the room.

when I entered the room, there was no one there... I lay in bed wondering what had happened... I couldn't believe what had happened...

I got up and went to take a bath to calm down, and that's when I saw, the marks Sam had left on my neck... I touched them lightly, a smile roared in me.

in a few minutes the bath came out and I opened the bedroom door and saw evie that in a short time it jumped on me

"So how did it go... THAT IN YOUR NECK IS.... AHHHHHHHH?" she asked almost pierced my tympanols  
"yes me and sam were a little more... coming today, I have a lot to tell you and come" I took his arm and we sat on the bed, enjoying that crystal wasn't there yet.

_____________________________________________________________

𝕊𝕒𝕞 ℙ𝕠𝕧:

This night was fantastic... to feel her skin... to hear the moaning she let out was driving me crazy, I wanted you there only for me... I want to be the only one to hear, to feel the face she makes when I give her pleasure.  
I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when I could dominate her, feel her lips on mine, feel her body glued to mine.

I went to take a shower and took the opportunity to think about several things but the image of her smile didn't leave my mind. I was never a dating man, always preferred one-night relationships but with her I took a risk.

I made up my mind tomorrow I'll ask her to date.  
away from my thoughts i heard someone slamming the door and a smile on my face, is she?

I opened the door and saw crystal, she looked angry.

"You can't get involved with her samuel..." she said in a joking tone I was already getting sick of her.  
"Oh yeah why?" i said already angry grabbing a cigarette and going towards the window

"because if you do I'll tell james... and he'll send you back to the States" that was a threat ? I couldn't believe what I heard

"What do you want from me crystal?, I'm not her teacher and we're adults," I said, pushing her against the wall and cornering her.

"Sleep with me, for as long as we're here, and I won't tell him anything," she said by putting her hand on my neck.

I took a deep breath, and agreed, I didn't want to hurt Y/n or hurt her career.  
But I have to find a way to talk to her.  
_______________________________________________________________

𝕐/𝕟 ℙ𝕠𝕧:

I spent the night thinking, I couldn't sleep, I could only think about him and how he made me feel.  
I got up early in the morning, put on a dress and quickly went for breakfast, I wanted to see sam again.

When I got there, he was already there, when he saw me his look froze, I looked behind him and saw crystal full of hickeys, and with a huge smile.

sam looked at me and ignored me while crystal looked at me and laughed preventively and....hugged sam and kissed him  
I didn't want to believe what I saw. I wanted to get out of there, but someone touched me on the shoulder and it was evie.  
When she saw what had happened, she tried to get me out of there, but it wasn't very difficult.

We got out of there and went to the bus that was going to take us to Venice to our next stop, I sinned in my bag and ran. I just wanted to be alone.

When we were already inside the bus I saw sam looking at me with sadness. I just looked away, I just looked away and leaned over evie's shoulder that stood there beside me, evie looked at sam in anger and hugged me.  
the trip was calm but i spent the whole time melancholic, i didn't say a word, i was feeling used... and i was feeling bad for not having eaten anything since last night, i was very weak and without patience for anything. but whenever i looked at sam, crystal was clinging to him with his head on his shoulder, and when my gaze crossed with sam's i felt useless.  
I didn't want to believe that everything that had happened was a lie.When we got to Venice it was raining so we ran to take shelter. But I didn't... I asked evie to take my bag, I wanted to be alone

"Y/n you're too tired, you hardly slept, you didn't eat, come" she tried to pull me but I refused, and I walked away  
“LET ME GO"I screamed with my eyes already wet with tears and rain, sam was seeing everything and as much as I didn't want to lose it I couldn't compete with crystal.  
"okay if you need anything call me okay?"  
"Yeah, I love you," and I walked away a little so I wouldn't have to take the sam look.The rest of the day was quiet I wandered around town until I had to join the rest of the class. I couldn't stand to be there anymore, I just wanted to forget about sam...the week went by quickly and we were already almost in the middle of the second week, sam and I didn't talk much, only when necessary...  
I was feeling better, still hurt but better, evie helped me a lot and at this moment we were on our way to pompeii, we were going to stay in a camp this time, funny that I had never camped before, but I was eager for that to happen.

when we got off the bus, I felt someone pulling me into a farther area... it was sam.

"Can we talk?" he asked looking right into my eyes

"What do you want?" I was cold and indifferent, but deep down talking to him left me relieved and happy

"it wasn't my fault to walk away..." he said by walking away from me a little bit  
"Are you gonna say it was mine?" I said looking at him in anger  
"I WAS CRYSTAL OKAY" he said in anger "I wasn't gonna walk away from who I love but she threatened to tell james about us and I didn't want to hurt you" he said leaning against the wall "I would never walk away from you love but I had no choice you understand"

"You won't hurt me shit, I don't want you to walk away from me, but you hurt me ... I don't know if I'll forgive you sam..."

"Please honey, there wasn't a day I didn't try to get close to you, I was afraid of losing you" he spoke grabbing me on the shoulders quietly

"if you really don't want to lose me try the-" I said and as soon as it came out of my mouth sam kissed me!

he grabbed my body and used his to hold me, his kiss was passionate, needy, fierce, I was hypnotized by him again.

When we separated, we were both panting, that was my first kiss.

"this was my first kiss." I said, hiding my face in his chest.  
"and so you liked it?" he spoke kissing the top of my head "I needed this, you, your body." he dragged my hair to the side to see my neck.

"s-sam" I moaned softly when I felt his lips on my neck again, he was leaving hickeys on my skin again.  
"for everyone to see that you're mine, including that crystal bitch, today I'm going to put an end to this" he said by sticking his lips back on mine.

when we finally broke up, we went back to the edge of our colleagues.  
evie was worried so I told her everything sam had told me, and it made her angry.

for the rest of the day sam flirted with me all the time and i was curious about her answer.  
When night fell I was seeing some ruins of a small temple, and I felt someone with me.

"I know you're there sam" I turned around and saw him a bunch of flowers  
"I talked to james about everything... he said it's okay that I'm not your teacher and you're not underage" he handed me the bouquet and kissed me.

I hugged him and put my hands in his hair pulling him towards me, I wanted to feel more.  
"be careful what you do, my dear, you may regret it" he said holding me in his lap and leaning against one of the pillars.

"what are you gonna do to me hum ?" I whispered and his ear  
"you're driving me crazy love, you don't really want to know what I can do to you" he speaks in a husky voice and kisses me again.  
in the middle of the kiss I felt his hand go up to my breasts, caressing them lightly  
"We're in public" I tried to call him out, but he couldn't even stand me and I moaned low in his ear~

"If you keep moaning like that, darling, I won't care if I'm in public or not, I'll have you right here." He says if you put me on the ground, and crouch in front of me and lift me up again.

"Let's go to my tent," he says, walking towards the camp.  
When we arrived at his tent he laid me down on the ground, and put himself on top of me.  
"Are you sure you want this, love? if you say yes I'll really make you feel like you've never felt before" he says kissing my neck

"Yes I do, please don't control yourself..." I said embarrassed to be about to lose my virginity to a man like Sam.

sam kissed me with passion and started to take my shirt off slowly, I was already getting nervous, I’d never done anything like this before and I was too anxious, Sam stopped when he saw me with my shirt off, it looked like he was seeing treasure right in front of him

."You’re beautiful..." he said kissing my belly going towards my chest.

"I’m dying to hear you moan my name all night, baby," he lifted up his body a little to take off his shirt too, and when I saw his physique, I nearly died. For a man wiyh his age, he was pretty well preserved, he had some scarring on his body but it just was getting me more horny.

"get up a little angel" he asked by pulling my body up by putting me on his lap... he was already hard at this point, and already saw the pleasure in his eyes.

with a simple gesture removed my bra and caressed my breasts, slowly I began to feel his mouth near them.  
and when he finally touched them I groaned with intensity, he closed his eyes and sucked each nipple at a time, licking and biting gently.  
I put my hands on his back and on account of the pleasure,and start left scratches and marks... that was the first time I heard him moan, he liked it, so I continued to do it.  
"Calm princess, I haven’t even started yet" he put his hand on my face and pushed his thumb into my mouth, I was outside of myself so I just licked and kept my eye on yours.  
"good girl, now lie down"  
With a few movements he removed all the fabric that surrounded my lower part and separated my legs, kissing the inside of my thighs.  
with his hand he touched my clit and stroked with a little force 

"now I just want you to close your eyes and be quiet okay?" I shook my head and obeyed, and without warning i start feeling his tongue licking me, it was the first time I felt it, and it was wonderful, in response to his action I moan loudly, and grabbed his shoulders. " ah nah, I said quiet" he talked grabbing my heels and continuing to lick and suck my clit, which was driving me crazy.  
little by little the movements of his tongue were becoming more aggressive and my moans more frequent and loud, I was already sweating, that was fantastic.  
"im gonna cum" I said panting and tried to loosen my wrists  
"so cum, baby, let you surrender, I want to feel you cum in my mouth" those words were driving me crazy, I couldn’t think of anything else.

then the sensation of climax hit me and just felt a warm liquid come out of me  
Sam in turn licked everything, and stood up.  
"you are delicious my love" he licked his fingers that were wet with my juice.  
I got up I tried to open his pants and soon I was stopped

"today no,my love, today it is you who will feel well" he said raising my head  
"but I want to make you feel good too please" he then did not resist and took off his pants and his boxer.

He was huge and he was a little afraid that the member would not fit inside of me, but at that moment I just wanted to experience him, I wanted to give him pleasure.

"Do you know how to do it?" He said hoarse holding my hand  
"I know more or less, so don’t worry" with this I took his dick and started using my hand to make movements from top to bottom, slowly.  
And again I heard Sam groan, and he was panting, and put his hand upon my mouth.  
"If you prefer, you can use your mouth, dear," and so I did, slowly licking it from the bottom up and when I caught it unnoticed, I put it inside my mouth, and so I felt his body tremble and his moans come out more often. I licked and sucked, until I felt his hand pressing on my head

"im gonna cum baby" he said moving his hip quickly in my mouth.  
I loved watching him do that.  
And in a few seconds sam came up in my mouth, and a white and hot liquid invaded me, as I did not know what to do swallowed and I looked at it.

"beautiful girl, now lie down and spread your legs my love"

he said by putting a presevative on his dick, and putting himself in my lobby  
"This may hurt a little, my love, if you don’t feel comfortable, let me know."  
I waved and closed my eyes waiting...then i start to feel a little pain invade my body and tears began to fall from my eyes.

"All right, you want me to stop?" he asked with a soft, soft voice caressing my face.

"I am well continued" he did so, slowly began to move inside me and moaning quietly near my ear, at this point I no longer felt pain only pleasure  
"It’s tight baby, if it keeps going like this I’ll cum in a few minutes" he said kissing my neck and then my lips.

when he saw that I was already confident he start to goes faster and therefore i began to scratch his back again...

For a while we were united, our bodies were connected... our moans were music, our lips glued together, and I couldn’t stop smiling.

"I’ll come again sam" I said panting  
"me too" he increased the speed and we reached climax together, our voices united and when we calmed down sam fell on my chest tired.

That night was wonderful, we just stood there and talked and laughed about what we just did.

"Y/n?" he said by stroking my hair  
"Yes?" I rose from her lap and looked into her honey-colored eyes  
"if I asked you to date me...would you accept?" he said passing his hand to my face  
"YES OF COURSE YES SAM" I shouted with joy and kissed him  
"does it mean that we are now officially a couple?" he asked with a smile on his lips  
"yes, we are" I kissed him again and lay on his chest  
"I love you Y/N L/N!"  
"I love you too, Master Darrake!"

from that night my heart won a new owner and sam won the greatest gift of his life.... you! (yeah you reader)


End file.
